Κωνσταντίνος καβάφης Wiki
Welcome to the Κωνσταντίνος καβάφης Wiki Αυτό το wiki είναι αφιερομένο σε έναν από τους σημαντικότερους σύγχρονους έλληνες ποιητές,τον κωνσταντίνο καβαφη Describe your topic Εχετε διαβάσει το ποιήμα του καβάφη ιθακη? ναι οχι δεν θυμαμαι Βιογραφία Οικογενειακή καταγωγή Ο Κωνσταντίνος Καβάφης γεννήθηκε στις 29 Απριλίου 1863 στην Αλεξάνδρεια, όπου οι γονείς του, εγκαταστάθηκαν εγκαταλείποντας την Κωνσταντινούπολη το 18505. Ήταν το ένατο παιδί του Πέτρου - Ιωάννη Καβάφη (1814-1870), μεγαλέμπορου βαμβακιού, και της Xαρίκλειας Φωτιάδη, που ανήκε σε παλιά φαναριώτικη οικογένεια μεγαλεμπόρων και κοινοτικών επιτρόπων της Κωνσταντινούπολης.6 Και τα δυο αυτά στοιχεία, η εμπορική ιδιότητα του πατέρα και η αρχοντιά της μητέρας συντέλεσαν σημαντικά στη διαμόρφωση του χαρακτήρα του ποιητή. Στην Αίγυπτο Η οικογένεια Καβάφη νοικιάζει μεγάλη οικία που ανήκει στο Στέφανο Ζηζίνια κοντά στον Ανατολικό Λιμένα και πάνω στην Πλατεία των Προξένων κατοπινή Μωχάμετ Άλυ.7 Ο Πέτρος Καβάφης εισάγει υφάσματα από το Μάντσεστερ ενώ ίσως έκανε εξαγωγή σιτηρών, μπαμπακιού, και ακατέργαστων βουβαλοδερμάτων. Στα Μίνια της Άνω Αιγύπτου ιδρύει κλάδο της επιχείρησής του όπου αξιοποιεί τα σιτηρά της περιοχής.8 Κατά την παραμονή στην Αίγυπτο η οικογένεια αποκτά και άλλα παιδιά. Το 1851 γεννιέται ο δεύτερος γιος ο Πέτρος Ιωάννης, το 1853 ο Αριστείδης, το 1855 η Ελένη, η μόνη κόρη της οικογένειας, η οποία πεθαίνει οκτώ μηνών. Ακολουθούν ο Αλέξανδρος, ο Παύλος που πεθαίνει έντεκα μηνών, στα 1860 άλλο αγόρι το οποίο επίσης θα ονομάσουν Παύλο, στα 1861 ο Τζων, και στα 1863 ο Κωνσταντίνος.9 Στα 1860 μετακομίζουν στην οδό Σερίφ10 στον αριστοκρατικό δρόμο των βαμβακάδων.11 Το βιωτικό επίπεδο της οικογένειας είναι υψηλό: «Εζούσεν ο Πέτρος Ιωάννου Καβάφης μεγάλα... Τα έπιπλά του, τ' αμάξια, τ'ασημικά, τα υαλικά ήσαν με λούσο σπάνιο τότε μεταξύ των Γραικών».12 Για τον Τσίρκα ο εμπορικός οίκος Καβάφη μεταξύ 1864 και 1870 ήταν μέσα στους τέσσερις-πέντε πρώτους σε κύκλο εργασιών.13 Το 1869 ο Πέτρος Ι. Καβάφης παρασημοφορείται με το Μετζιδιέ 3ης Τάξεως για τη συμβολή στην ανάπτυξη του εμπορίου και της βιομηχανίας.14 Στις 10 Αυγούστου 1870 πεθαίνει ο πατέρας του ποιητή σε ηλικία πενήντα έξη ετών.15 Στην Αλεξάνδρεια ο Kαβάφης διδάχτηκε Αγγλικά, Γαλλικά και Ελληνικά με οικοδιδάσκαλο και συμπλήρωσε τη μόρφωσή του για ένα-δύο χρόνια στο Ελληνικό Εκπαιδευτήριο της Αλεξάνδρειας. Μετάβαση στην Αγγλία Μετά το θάνατο του πατέρα του και τη σταδιακή διάλυση της οικογενειακής επιχείρησης, η οικογένεια εγκαταστάθηκε στην Αγγλία (Λίβερπουλ και Λονδίνο) όπου έμεινε μέχρι το 1876. Πριν εγκαταλείψουν την Αίγυπτο μεταφέρουν την κινητή περιουσία τους σε ένα διαμέρισμα της οδού Ραμλίου με προσιτότερο ενοίκιο.16 Το 1877 γίνεται η οριστική εκκαθάριση της εταιρείας.17 Κατά την εκεί διαμονή του δεν γνωρίζουμε αν φοίτησε σε κάποιο σχολείο ή αν έλαβε τη μόρφωσή του με ιδιαίτερα μαθήματα.18 Επιστροφή και μετάβαση στην Κωνσταντινούπολη Το 1879 γυρίζει από την Αγγλία και εγκαθίσταται στο διαμέρισμα της οδού Ραμλίου.19 Φοιτά στην Εμπορική-Πρακτική Σχολή ο Ερμής του Κωνσταντίνου Πανταζή.20 Στο Παρίσι και στην Αθήνα Το 1897 ταξίδεψε στο Παρίσι και το 1903 στην Αθήνα, χωρίς από τότε να μετακινηθεί από την Αλεξάνδρεια για τριάντα ολόκληρα χρόνια. Ο Καβάφης αρχίζει να εργάζεται, όχι ακόμη συστηματικά, αλλάζοντας διάφορα επαγγέλματα, όπως του δημοσιογράφου στην εφημερίδα «Τηλέγραφος» (1886), του μεσίτη στο Χρηματιστήριο Βάμβακος (1888) και του άμισθου γραμματέα στο Γραφείο Αρδεύσεων (1889-1892) όπου και θα προσληφθεί ως έκτακτος έμμισθος υπάλληλος το 1892 και θα εργαστεί μόνιμα εκεί επί τριάντα χρόνια, μέχρι το 1922, φτάνοντας στο βαθμό του υποτμηματάρχη.21 Η ασθένεια του Καβάφη και το ταξίδι στην Αθήνα Το 1932, ο Καβάφης, άρρωστος από καρκίνο του λάρυγγα, πήγε για θεραπεία στην Αθήνα, όπου παρέμεινε αρκετό διάστημα, εισπράττοντας μια θερμότατη συμπάθεια από το πλήθος των θαυμαστών του. Επιστρέφοντας όμως στην Αλεξάνδρεια, η κατάστασή του χειροτέρεψε. Εισήχθη στο Νοσοκομείο της Ελληνικής Κοινότητας, όπου και πέθανε στις 29 Απριλίου του 1933, τη μέρα που συμπλήρωνε 70 χρόνια ζωής. Ένα σύντομο αυτοβιογραφικό σημείωμα του ποιητή: Εἶμαι Κωνσταντινουπολίτης τὴν καταγωγήν, ἀλλὰ ἐγεννήθηκα στὴν Ἀλεξάνδρεια — σ' ἕνα σπίτι τῆς ὁδοῦ Σερίφ· μικρὸς πολὺ ἔφυγα, καὶ ἀρκετὸ μέρος τῆς παιδικῆς μου ἡλικίας τὸ πέρασα στὴν Ἀγγλία. Κατόπιν ἐπισκέφθην τὴν χώραν αὐτὴν μεγάλος, ἀλλὰ γιὰ μικρὸν χρονικὸν διάστημα. Διέμεινα καὶ στὴ Γαλλία. Στὴν ἐφηβικήν μου ἡλικίαν κατοίκησα ὑπὲρ τὰ δύο ἔτη στὴν Κωνσταντινούπολη. Στὴν Ἑλλάδα εἶναι πολλὰ χρόνια ποὺ δὲν ἐπῆγα. Ἡ τελευταία μου ἐργασία ἦταν ὑπαλλήλου εἰς ἕνα κυβερνητικὸν γραφεῖον ἐξαρτώμενον ἀπὸ τὸ ὑπουργεῖον τῶν Δημοσίων Ἔργων τῆς Αἰγύπτου. Ξέρω Ἀγγλικά, Γαλλικὰ καὶ ὁλίγα Ἰταλικά. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse